Nershel Bon Franklin
Nershel Bon Franklin (ネールーシェル・ボン・フランクリン Nerusheru Bon Furankurin), or "Nell" for short, is a seemingly friendly arctic fox who supposedly makes clothes and accessories for a living. She hails from New City, the commercial and industrial center of Soleanna. She maintains a good reputation in the land and is known for her kindness and humble behavior. Her main ability is detailed psychokinesis, which she uses for architectural engineering and fashion design. 'Appearance' Nershel is a light-gray arctic fox with deep purple eyes, big fluffy tail, and long, pastel-yellow hair that she usually ties in twin tails. Her default wardrobe consists of a dark-blue dress with a light-blue vest. She usually puts a giant dark-blue ribbon on her neck as a centerpiece. Her wardrobe changes in accordance to her affiliation at the time. Personality Nell is a calm and collected individual who always thinks before acting. She is always ready to be a supporter rather than a leader, promoting synergy when working in a team. However, her kind persona takes a dark turn when she is deployed on missions; she swallows all of her emotions and will resort to drastic measures in order to gain valuable information, and will even be willing to work under Dr. Ivo Robotnik for the sake of international espionage. To her, ‘friends’ are just another means of getting more information through conversation. As much as she wants to be affectionate for deeper bonds, she knows that she is not good at expressing the particular emotion. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Detailed Psychokinesis' Nershel Uses Psychokinesis, much like Silver the Hedgehog . However, her power is more focused on precise and detailed execution, making big-scale action an almost-impossible feat without an extra power source to supplement her powers. She can move and gather objects in mid-range, average size ranging from small to medium. She cannot fly or teleport using her powers, the maximum range of floatation being less than 10 centimeters off the ground. Even that, she cannot use for a long period of time. 'Other Usage' Nell uses this power for featherfall, making sure she doesn’t die of a fatal fall. This power also enables her to use Ranged Hack. 'Personal Uses/Preferences' Nell prefers floating during stealth missions where leaving footprints can get her into trouble. She uses her powers in general to make clothes, accessories and even toys with top-quality and efficiency. 'Create External Power Source' Nell can create an external power source to enhance her powers and/or gadgets. She cannot make it out of thin air, and needs all the required parts and materials to create one. Power Core Nell creates a compressed core of energy using rings. The power core cannot supplement her powers, but supercharge her equipment. This core is rechargeable with rings. Fake Chaos Emerald Having hacked this technology out of "Tails"_Prower Miles “Tails” Prower , Nell has the ability to manufacture these fragile, fake emeralds. It is hard to get materials needed to make one, but it is a naturally-recharged power source that can enhance Nell’s powers. However, its powers are nothing near that of a real chaos emerald. ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Architectural Engineering' Nershel can build and dismantle objects. She can perform this action to bigger objects when in melee range, limits to small and medium-size objects when ranged. She has 3 major uses for this power: Assemble, Dismantle and Enhancement. 'Assemble' With mastery in Architecture and Engineering in general, Nershel can build objects with ease, provided that there are all needed parts either ready or scattered nearby, and that she either has prior knowledge on or is provided a blueprint for the finished object. She can build up to an object 10 times her size; 50 if she is provided with an extra power source (such as a fake chaos emerald). 'Dismantle' Nershel can also dismantle any object in range, the maximum size of the object being 50 times her size, 250 if she is provided with an extra power source. She can scout for needed parts among the pile of parts, and even get a usable blueprint out of the whole process. 'Enhancement' Nell can add or subtract parts of an already-finished object. Both the object and the parts used for enhancement have to be in sight. She mainly uses Enhancement to elongate grinding rails, also elongating her grinding time. Hacking/Ranged Hack/Control AI Nershel can hack into almost anything, her true main source of income and entertainment coming from her mastery in the field of espionage and sabotage. Ranged Hack Nell can use her psychokinetic powers to hack without being in melee range with the object/subject. she uses this power to make and place eavesdropping gadgets with extreme speed, efficiency, and stealth. She uses this power to gain valuable information, sabotage important projects, and even blackmail. She says that she can control anything man-made, excluding organic creations like Shadow the Hedgehog . The subject needs to be in her vision directly or indirectly (through cameral/screen), and needs ‘less than a Simple AI’ for a guaranteed success. Anything with a ‘Complex AI’ that can go against its own programming is harder for Nell to crack, and can even harm her instead on a failure. Using this power exposes her location to the subject. Control AI Nell can hack into robots/mechanisms with AI, with a guaranteed success when done in melee range. She can then use the subject and its abilities to her advantage, as long as she knows of the abilities. She mainly uses to create a battle puppet, or means of transport. Nell shares vision with her controlled target, giving her a general sense of the area near her subject. Simple Weapon Usage Nershel has knowledge of a variety of weapons and how to make them, but she herself is not skilled in using most of these weapons. The only weapons she can use well are daggers(for assassination if needed) and automatic uzi's. Her preferences (if she had to choose) in weaponry are simple guns and knives/daggers, but only meant for self-defence. Strengths Nell thrives in environments filled with man-made objects, such as cities or air fleets. She can use everything to her advantage, from the environment itself to its objects and inhabitants. She is very well-informed, trained in the art of espionage. She is almost never fazed by fake information. She can maintain a very convincing poker face. No one can easily read her. She is calm and collected, and doesn’t panic frequently. 'Weaknesses' Nell is almost useless in organic environments, such as forests of open fields. She lacks stamina; she cannot stay active for a long time. Using psychokinesis makes this factor even worse. As much as she loves information, she cannot read people without prerequisite information; a human mind and body is something she can’t hack. She is nothing in hand-to-hand combat, and is also fairly weak in ranged combat. She is weak to heat; especially fire. She can tend to be heartless over valuable information. It is hard for her to express affection. NBF1.png|Nershel's Default Wardrobe. NBF2.png|Acting out the Innocent. NBF5.png|Using Telekinetic Powers. NBF4.png|Nershel when she is working under Dr. Ivo Robotnik. NBF3.png|Nershel with a variant version of her default set of clothes. Theme Songs Thinkin’ of U - Snail’s House Main theme. The calming song matches the tone of her voice. Lullaby - Snail’s House life at Soleanna. Her good reputation makes life light and relaxing. Maskedheart - Snail’s House during her missions. Represents her masked emotions and espionage. Candy Dash - Snail's House general combat/high speed action theme. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero